When the Heart Won't Let Go
by brookefan329
Summary: COMPLETE. What would have happened if, in the end of Don’t Take Me For Granted, Lucas didn’t walk away when he went to tell Brooke he loved her and found her kissing Felix? This is a Brucas fan fic that starts from the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Regrets in the Rain

Lucas had just started to walk away from Brooke's when the sky opened up and the rain started pouring. He looked up and thought it was fitting for his mood. He had gone to tell Brooke that he loved her and wanted to be with her only to find her kissing Felix.

Lucas hated Felix, with every fiber of his being. Not only was the guy a jerk to Lucas when he started spending time with Anna, but he had used Brooke. For months they had been "friends with benefits." As if that can even be called friends at all, he was just using her for her body.

Lucas thought that it was over though, Brooke was really upset with Felix a few nights ago at the dance. As Lucas finally starting walking again he realized that he wouldn't let her go that easily. After all, Lucas loved Brooke, Felix didn't. Lucas turned and walked back towards Brooke's.

He knocked lightly on her bedroom door and started to walk in. Brooke heard the knock and looked towards her door, "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you Brooke, there are things I really need to tell you." Lucas gave Brooke a desperate look.

"Well that's just tough, see, my girlfriend and I are busy, you will have to talk to her some other time, or on second though, not at all." Felix turned back towards Brooke and leaned in to kiss.

"Girlfriend? Brooke, what's going on? I thought you were done with him?"

"I was done benefiting, but Felix wants more than that, he wants to be with me. Why, what's up Lucas?" Brooke was surprised that she actually felt guilty as she told Lucas this.

"Well, I didn't really imagine it happening like this but," Lucas took a deep breath and tried to pretend that Felix wasn't sitting right there, "I love you Brooke. I never stopped loving you, and I want to be with you.

Brooke sat there with a look of surprise on her face, as she opened her mouth to say something Felix jumped to his feet, "I don't know what to punch you for first, for telling my girlfriend that you love her or for playing my sister."

"First off, I didn't play your sister. I was confused, but I have been totally honest and explained everything to her. Second, she might be your girlfriend but you don't love her like I do and I had to tell her." Lucas backed away from Felix, he didn't want a fight to break out in the middle of Brooke's room.

"Yeah well you are a little late, Brooke is mine now."

Hearing that Brooke flew off the bed, "I am what? I am not yours! Is that what this I all about, you want to own me? That isn't the way it is. Girlfriend or not I am still my own person and make my own decisions. I cannot believe that you even just said that."

"I didn't mean it that way, calm down baby." Felix started to reach his hand out towards Brooke, she slapped it away.

"Don't baby me. We have been dating all of five minutes and you are already being a total ass hole. Ya know what? I take it back, I won't trust you with my heart. And you," Brooke turned towards Lucas, "Who do you think you are to walk in here and spring this on me? Do you remember what you did to me? Cheating on me with my best friend, does that ring any bells? For god's sake, I thought that we were finally friends again, and now this. What do you want me to say?"

"Damn, Tree Hill is wacked. I'm out of here baby, and I am not coming back. You will regret it though, the second you see me with another girl you will be jealous. But fine, whatever, you had your chance, actually chances, now they are done, I'm out." Felix started to walk away and turned and looked at Brooke, hoping she would take it back.

"Don't do me any favors." She glared at him and walked towards the door, slamming it behind him the second he was out. She turned to Lucas and her voice softened, "Seriously Lucas, what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, I don't expect anything from you Brooke. I love you and want to be with you and I had to tell you. I didn't mean to spring it on you like that, in front of Felix and everything, but he was here and clearly not leaving. It couldn't wait Brooke, I had to say it. I don't expect an answer from you right now Brooke, just think about it okay? Just think about what I said."

"I will, but keep in mind, you hurt me and I haven't forgotten that."

"I know and I totally understand. I promise you that if you give me another chance nothing like that will ever happen again. I messed up, big time, and not just with you but with a lot of stuff. I hated the person I was becoming. But I am done being that person now. But, I will go now and leave you be, but just think about what I said Brooke." Lucas started towards the door.

"Hey, Lucas…" Brooke started.

Lucas turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"Here." Brooke reached behind the door and handed Lucas an umbrella, "I don't want you to get all wet out there. Good night." Lucas walked out the door and Brooke closed it behind him.

She walked towards her bed and sat down. It had been one crazy night. She didn't even know where to start. Instead of even trying to tackle it she got back up, locked her door and laid back down to go to sleep. All of it could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Like I said in the intro, everything that has happened up to this point on the show has happened. I will try to stay consistent with all of the other stuff going on that happened in the episode, but obviously will need to change some things because if Lucas had gone and told Brooke how he felt things would have been different, and not only with the two of them. If anyone gets confused just let me know.

Chapter 2- Sleepless Nights

Turning to the clock Brooke was surprised to see that it was only 2 am. She felt like she had been tossing and turning for hours and hours on end. Her mind was reeling with the events from earlier. Never in a million years had she expected Lucas to burst into her room proclaiming his love for her. Brooke did have to breathe a sigh of relief that no matter what happened with her and Lucas the true Felix reared his ugly head tonight. Thank god an end was put to that before she had a chance to get hurt.

Brooke kept thinking back to the day that her and Peyton had spend on Brooke's father's boat. Lucas had just moved to Charleston with his uncle, he had even been gone a day yet and Brooke missed him. It shocked her how seeing him around school and everything had been hard after he cheated on her, but at least she was still seeing him. Once he moved all hope of that was gone. Then she remembered something that Peyton said, "It's okay to miss him Brooke." Her best friend had been able to see it in her eyes, even though Brooke didn't want to admit it to herself it was so evident to others. It wasn't until he left that Brooke had hoped that maybe things could have ended differently.

Brooke then remembered the slumber party they had at Haley's. Felix's sister Anna had been there, her and Lucas had just started seeing each other at that point. Brook was absolutely boiling to the top with jealousy. In the beginning she thought that the jealously was all fueled towards Peyton, her and Anna had quickly bonded and become fast friends, but she knew it was more than that. It was Anna having Lucas that really drove Brooke nuts.

After tossing and turning a few more times Brooke got out of bed, she knew it was hopeless, she would never fall asleep with all this on her mind. She walked over to her computer, saying a silent prayer that her parents hadn't sold it, and signed onto AIM. She was relieved to see that Peyton was on.

_PrincessBrooke: Hey P. Sawyer, what are you doing up so late?_

_CurliQ: I couldn't sleep, I have all this stuff on my mind. What about you B. Davis?_

_PrincessBrooke: Same, you wouldn't believe what happened tonight!_

_CurliQ: Well sleep isn't in sight for me tonight, so why don't you come over and we can talk?_

_PrincessBrooke: That sounds like an offer I can't refuse. I will be over in a few._

_CurliQ: Okay, I will go see about some ice cream. See ya soon!_

_CurliQ has signed off._

Just as Brooke was about sign off she noticed Haley had just signed on.

_PrincessBrooke: Tutorgirl, tell me you aren't up studying…tomorrow is Saturday!_

_Halebub23: No, I couldn't sleep. There was serious drama tonight and I just can't stop thinking about it. Not to mention my sister is here and her snoring is shaking the apartment. _

_PrincessBrooke: Well, I am going over to Peyton's, she can't sleep either, want to come? _

_Halebub23: Definitely. I'll just run and tell Nathan. I will see you there soon._

_PrincessBrooke: Okay, by Tutorgirl._

_PrincessBrooke has signed off._

_Halebub23 has signed off._

ooooOoooo

"Awww P. Sawyer, thank god for you right now. Haley signed on right after you, she is on her way over." Brooke hugged her best friend and started in as soon as she was in the door.

"Shhhh Brooke, Jake is asleep upstairs." A huge smile broke out across Peyton's face.

"Jake Jaglieski, as in moved to Savannah? How is that possible?"

"He just showed up tonight. Lucas called him and told him he was worried about me so he came to check on me." Peyton could still barely believe it herself.

"Excuse me, why are you down here with me? Shouldn't you be up there with him, sleeping, or not sleeping for that matter?" Brooke looked confused.

"No, its fine. There was some serious drama tonight and I fell asleep right after Jake and I got home, it was early, like 9 or something. I woke up a little bit ago and couldn't fall back asleep. I am just so excited to see him, I will never fall back asleep now."

As Peyton finished explaining there was a knock at the door, Peyton went over and opened it. "As I live and breathe Haley James Scott, at like 3 in the morning. My my how the times have changed."

"Guess who is asleep upstairs Haley? I'll tell ya…Jake Jaglieski!" Brooke was never good at holding anything back.

"What? How? When?" Haley looked confused.

"He showed up tonight, Lucas had called him because he was worried about me."

"Why aren't you sleeping with him then?" Haley wondered.

"I was but then I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I am just so excited. It's no big deal, he was on a bus for hours he will sleep all the way until the morning. Plus, it seems that we are in need of some serious girl talk. Who wants to go first?" Peyton led the way into her family room where the three friends all curled up under blankets on the couch.

"I will start. Chris kissed me, not once, but twice and asked me to come away with him to New York." Haley just spit it all out.

"What? Does Nathan know?" Peyton looked at Haley, "I thought you weren't into him."

"I'm not, it isn't that. I didn't feel anything when he kissed me. I was kind of tempted to go to New York though, I mean Chris could help me make my music dreams come true. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Nathan. My life is here with him. My mind is just reeling with what if's."

"Are you going to tell Nathan about the kisses?" Brooke had seen Haley lie to Nathan once and knew how much it bothered her. She was surprised that she would do it again.

"No, not yet. I don't know if I should. He would get so mad." Haley had thought about it but remembered how angry Nathan had gotten when Haley told him about Chris wanting her to go to New York.

"You had better tell him Haley. Remember we live in Tree Hill, secret always find a way to not stay quiet." Peyton could think of numerous times things she didn't want anyone to know surfaced.

"I know, and I will. It will just take some time, I have to build up the courage."

"Do it soon, otherwise he might find out some other way." Peyton turned to Brooke. "So what is going on with you? What happened tonight?"

After Brooke relayed the whole story to her friends they sat there with their mouths wide open. "I cannot believe that he did that! I had no idea he even felt that way!" Haley was astounded, Lucas used to tell her everything.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but there it is. I really don't know what to do?"

"Well how do you feel?" Peyton was glad she could give objective advice to Brooke about Lucas, Peyton felt that their twisted love triangle from before was long gone, she hoped Brooke felt the same way.

"I care about him, I really do. And I miss him, I have known that for a while. I know I have feelings for him. But all that isn't the problem. The problem is that I don't know if I can trust him. Look what happened last time."

"Lucas did a lot of screwing up before. He was like a completely different person than the Lucas I had known for years. He realized that though, he started to not like himself for it. Since he has come back from Charleston he hasn't been that guy anymore, that guy who as screwing up all the time. He really has changed. He has gone back to what he was before. I don't think you need to worry about him screwing up big time again." Haley knew that if Lucas had gone to tell Brooke how he was feeling then he was serious about it.

"I am just scared. Scared that he will hurt me again." Brooke knew that that was the biggest part of it, she didn't want to get hurt like she did before. That had been the hardest time in her life.

"I know it is scary, and we can't tell you what to do, but I say this to you from my heart, if you run away from this you might be missing out on something great. Just think about that. Whatever you decide we will be there for you and support you." Peyton didn't want to see Brooke turn her back on something that could be great because she was scared.

Haley was nodding her head in agreement, "You will never know if you don't try."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thanks for the great reviews everybody. I am glad you like my story so far. I have been thinking about whether or not I want to change some stuff that has happened with other characters on OTH since I am changing the whole Brooke and Lucas thing it might affect other things, but I am not sure. So just bear with me and I will take it as it comes. If you get confused don't hesitate to ask me what is going on.

Chapter 3- Decisions

Lucas awoke to a pounding outside of his front door. He closed his eyes, hoping that whoever it was would go away. Finally, within a few minutes it stopped. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep he heard footsteps and then even louder pounding on the door that leads outside from his bedroom.

"Lucas Scott, I know you are in there, I was just at the café and your mom told me you were home. Get your lazy butt out of bed and open this door!" At the sound of Brooke's voice Lucas dragged himself out of bed.

Opening the door he could tell that Brooke was pretty frustrated with him, "Hey Brooke, sorry, I was asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I interrupt your sleep?" Brooke was giving Lucas a look like he had never seen before. "How about you interrupting my life? Hmmmm. The least I can do is interrupt your sleep."

"Brooke, calm down, we can talk about this. I told you, I had to tell you."

"You know what Lucas? I don't really feel like talking about it. As a matter of fact, I feel like yelling about it. How does that sound to you?" Brooke started to raise her voice. "I don't care how that sounds to you because you are going to listen to me whether you want to or not."

"Fine." Lucas sat down on his bed and crossed his arms.

"First off, who do you think you are walking into my bedroom telling me that you love me? We just started being friends again, I figured we would try that and see how it went. I have some serious trust issues with you. But no, apparently friends wasn't good enough for you, you needed to walk around with the I love yous."

"Brooke, I know that we were just becoming friends again and that was the whole point, not telling you how I felt was like lying to you. You have to understand that I don't want to ever to that do you again, lie to you." Lucas gave Brooke a pleading look; he needed her to believe him.

"Here is how this here is going to work right now, I ask the questions and you answer them. That is all, right now I need to talk and I need to hear answers, anything else you want to say can wait. This is about me right now. Okay?"

All Lucas could think about was how hot Brooke looked standing there with her arms crossed looking all angry. He told himself to stop thinking like that and give Brooke his full attention. "Okay Brooke, whatever you want."

"Okay, first things first, what did the letter say, the one you left for me and Peyton?" Brooke had been wondering about that letter for months.

"I admitted how much I screwed up with the two of you, and how sorry I was for acting like I did. I said that I understood if neither of you could never look past it because I know how wrong I was and was having a hard enough time forgiving myself. Then I explained how it happened." Lucas took a deep breathe; he knew he wouldn't get off that easy.

"How what happened?" Brooke urged him on.

"How the whole cheating thing happened. How Peyton was so vulnerable and I could remember back to how bad I wanted her. And how I knew that if the accident hadn't happened I never would have been able to go through with telling you, because deep down you were the one I wanted to be with, the whole thing with Peyton helped me realize that. I was so confused though, I got out of the hospital and my judgment was clouded, I didn't know what I wanted. And then you found out and Peyton couldn't keep hurting you so she called it quits. Then I was so hurt and confused, and everything sucked and that led me to the bar that one night. If Nikki hadn't bought me so many drinks nothing would have ever happened with her. I am not trying to use this as an excuse for my bad behavior but the painkillers I was on mixed with the alcohol just made me lose my head. I never set out to hurt you Brooke, if I could take it all back I would in a second, you have always been the one I wanted to be with." Lucas knew that he had to own up to all of it, tell her all of it, including how much he loved and cared for her, but he knew that she was leading this conversation not him.

"Well, that leads me to my next point. Why did you start dating Anna if I was what you wanted?" Brooke's tone had settled down a little bit. Lucas was doing exactly what she wanted, owning up to it all, so she had to take it a little easier on him.

"Because I needed to find some way to make myself feel less empty. She was there, she was empty too, she needed me just as much as I thought I needed her. I was lying to myself and to her by continuing it. I kept trying to hide it deep down, how much I missed you and needed you, but it surfaced and I couldn't keep running."

"But why last night? There were other chances. That night at the beach, after the dance, why not then?" Brook walked over and sat down next to Lucas.

"Like I said, I was trying to hide all of this. But Nathan, he saw it, and he called me on it. He knew that if I didn't do something about it then I wouldn't be okay. I think I needed someone else to tell me it, someone else to say it, and once he did I couldn't run anymore. I am sorry that it happened like it did. I never expected Felix to be there and it threw me off."

"Just the thought of him makes me mad, let's not talk about that. Now what I want to know is how I can trust that things will be different this time?" Brooke needed to know.

"There isn't anyway you can know Brooke, I can say it but those are only words. You just have to look deep into your heart and listen to what it says. If it says trust me then give me the chance, and just know that not a day will go by that I won't try to prove to you just how much you can trust me. You just have to listen to what your heart says and then if it says to try it again, take a leap of faith."

"Well you know what Lucas?" Brooke stood up again and started to raise her voice, "I took a leap of faith in you before and look how good that turned out for me. So I don't know if I want to leap again."

Lucas stood up in front of her, "Well _you_ know what Brooke?" Lucas started to raise his own voice, "You are scared. Admit it, you are scared to take that leap."

"Who are you to tell me how I feel? You have no idea what I have gone through, no idea how much you hurt me. I am anything but scared Lucas, right now, all I am is pissed."

"That is classic Brooke Davis, hide what you are really feeling by throwing a fit."

"Oh, you better stop. This is not classic anything! Don't stand there and talk like you know me so well. Just stop!" Brooke took a step towards Lucas; she could feel the electricity between them.

"I will not stop, ever. I will fight for you everyday if I have to. I will repeat myself everyday if I have to. I am not giving up on us Brooke, I love you too much to do that." Lucas took a step towards Brooke and before she could even react her kissed her. He didn't kiss her soft either, there was too much passion between them for that. He began to push his tongue into her mouth, lightly at first, as if to ask permission, she allowed it and massaged his tongue with hers. She even bit softly at his bottom lip, something she used to do that drove Lucas nuts.

This went on for a few more minutes until Brooke pushed Lucas away. "No, this isn't the way I want to solve this. I cannot believe that you just kissed me."

"I had to Brooke, I couldn't ignore the heat between us, you can't ignore it either, admit it, you felt it."

"Of course I felt it! That is what bothers me. This isn't the way to solve it though. I felt like you used me before, I will keep that buried in the back of my mind. I never want to feel like that again. Kissing me like that isn't the way to let me know that I can trust you." Brooke was starting to get angry again.

"Okay, I get that. I just don't want you to deny how you feel." Lucas wasn't going to apologize for kissing her, it felt amazing.

"Fine, I won't deny it. I do care about you Lucas, and I do want you. But I just don't know if I can go down that road again." With that Brooke turned around and walked right out of Lucas' room, slamming the door behind her. Lucas just stood there in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I am loving writing this story. I just wanted to let you know about another story that I am working on called You Can Never Really Walk Away. I know that some of you already read it, and thanks so much for that, but for those of you who don't , why won't you check it out.

Chapter 4- Answers in Unexpected Places

Brooke was mortified at the way she had acted as she walked away from Lucas'. She hadn't meant to walk in there screaming like a mad woman. Sure, she was upset and everything, but that total freak out was not what she planned on. But, as she stood there knocking on his door, her anger was fueled on. When he finally answered his door, looking all hot in only his boxers, yelling at him was all she could do to keep from jumping on him and screwing his brains out.

Admittedly though, as uncalled for as her yelling might have been, she did feel a little better. She had gotten out everything she wanted to say, and gotten answers to everything she wanted to know. She knew she shouldn't be that embarrassed, after all, Lucas had seen her freak out before and he did still love her.

Getting into her car Brook realized she had no idea where to go. She couldn't go home, her parents were fighting non stop these days. Considering Peyton's house she remembered that she needed to give her best friend plenty of alone time with Jake. She knew that Haley's was out of the question to, the girl usually went to bed around 10 every night, so after being up all night she knew that she had gone home and crashed. Plus, she needed some time to talk to Nathan about what had happened between her and Chris. Then it hit her, she knew where she could go.

Pulling up to the river court she thought of all the memories she had here. She had first found out about this place when she used to come and watch Lucas play. She loved the river court for those memories, but also because of its beauty. It looked over the river, and across the river you could see Tree Hill's Main Street. Brooke loved to go there and think. Looking out at the town made Brooke feel so small, it helped her realize how insignificant her problems really were.

As Brooke got out of her car and walked towards the court she noticed a tall dark figure also walking that same way. "Nathan, is that you?"

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Nathan was surprised to see Brooke here, he had only ever seen her at the river court back when he and Lucas dated, she would come and watch him play.

"I come here sometimes when I need to think. What about you? You don't have a basketball so I know it isn't to play."

"Yeah, I came here to think too." Nathan's mind was reeling, the river court always helped him relax and gather his thoughts.

"Well, I know that I may talk a lot, but I am also a really good listener. So spill, what's going on?"

Nathan looked at Brooke, she had a look on her face that told Nathan she really cared what was going on. He had known Brooke for years, the two had never been that close. However, they had grown closer since Nathan and Haley had gotten married. It was that, combined with the fact that Lucas had pointed out how Brooke could be a great friend and amazing listener, that made him open up. "Well, you probably already know, but Haley kissed Chris. Not once, but twice. I cannot even believe it. I thought that she loved me."

"Nate, she does love you. She may have kissed Chris but she came home to you, remember that Nate. That is the part that really matters, at the end of the day she came home to you." Brooke could see that he was in pain, she knew that Nathan knew Haley loved her, he just needed to hear someone else say it.

"I know she loves me, but that doesn't make this hurt any less."

"At least she told you. She could have just hid it. That had to have been really hard for her." Brooke knew how much courage it took Haley to come clean.

"It was really hard for her. She talked around it for a while before she finally spit it out. How do I look past this Brooke?"

"Well, the only time I have really been hurt by someone I loved was when Lucas cheated on me, but that was nothing like this. I think all you can do is forgive her, that way she knows that when she does something or something happens that she doesn't want to tell you about she knows that she can. This is small Nathan, you guys can work through it. I am sure of that." Brooke hated to see Nathan upset by something like this.

"You're right. This is small. And, Chris is gone. He left for New York last night," Nathan laughed a little, "You probably knew that too though huh?"

"There aren't many secrets between us." Brooke reached out and patted Nathan's knee, "I think things are going to be okay."

"I know. So what about you? What is going on in the mind of Brooke Davis?"

"Lucas. He came to my room last night telling me that he loved me, but, well, you probably already knew that." Brooke laughed to herself.

"Wow. I didn't know that he had come to your room and all, but I do know that he loves you. That was obvious. It has been obvious for a while now. I am pretty sure that you know that he loves you as much as I do, so what is the problem?" Nathan knew it went way deeper.

"It is that I don't know if I can trust him, he hurt me so bad before. I don't know if I want to put it all on the line again."

"One thing I have learned from being with Haley is that the rewards of love weigh out the risks of putting yourself out there. It outweighs the risks. Obviously I am biased, since he is my brother, but I think that you should give him another chance, you owe it to yourself." Nathan started to stand up, "I should head out. I have a wife to go and make up with. Thanks Brooke, I really needed someone to listen."

"Anytime Nathan. Same to you." Brooke smiled at Nathan.

"So are you going to head over and make up with Lucas?" Nathan turned around and asked.

"Nope, not right now. I think I have a little more thinking to do, but go, make up to your wife. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure, what?"

"Promise me that you will have really hot make up sex." Brooke's trademark smirk crossed her face, she winked at Nathan.

"I will try my best." With that, Nathan walked away. Brooke pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out at the world in front of her and lost herself in her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Late Night Talks

Brooke rocked back from her computer, rubbed her eyes, and turned to look at her clock. She couldn't believe that it was 3 am already. Earlier she had spent hours at the river court just thinking, and when she got home she remembered she had a huge paper due Monday. Rather than stay in all day Sunday she opted to turn down Haley's offer of going to see a movie while Lucas and Nathan played video games in order to finish her paper. She was relieved to finally be done.

Brooke walked over to her dresser to grab a pair of boxers and tank top so she could go to bed. But, as she pulled on the night clothes, she knew that sleep wouldn't come easy, there was still something that she had to do. So, she reached into her closet and pulled out the oversized Keith Scott Body Shop sweatshirt. She had taken it from Lucas months ago and never given it back. She loved to curl up in it when she felt sad and alone. Walking towards her bed she grabbed her cell phone and keys and headed out the door.

ooooOoooo

Lucas woke up, a faint noise knocking had woken him from sleep. He thought that he could see a shadow from the other side of his door so he got up and pushed aside the curtain. Shocked at who was standing there he opened the door, "Brooke, what are you doing here? It is like 4 in the morning."

"Well, I wanted to throw rocks at your window, but there really was no reason since you have your own door, so I decided to knock."

"Brooke, that isn't what I meant. What are you doing here, at my house, at this hour?" Lucas gestured for Brooke to come in.

"Actually, I was hoping we could take a walk. I just want to talk."

"My neighbors might not like the way you 'talk' so much, it is really late." Lucas teased.

"Haha smart ass. No yelling this time, I promise."

"Sure." Lucas turned towards his dresser to grab a sweatshirt. He turned back towards Brooke who started to turn around, "So that is where my favorite sweatshirt went. I have been looking for that for months."

"Tough, it is my favorite now." Brooke turned around, tilted her head to the side, and held out her hand. Lucas took it and the two started towards the street.

"So what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I did a lot of thinking today, and tonight. And I came to some conclusions." Brooke mustered up all her confidence, she had to really tell him how she felt.

"Yeah, Nathan told me he saw you down the river court. But, he wouldn't tell me what you guys talked about." Lucas wanted Brooke to know that she could trust Nathan, he was glad that they were starting a friendship of their own.

"I was thinking about us, and the things you have said. I am scared Lucas, I am really scared actually. Getting over you was the hardest thing I ever did, and even that didn't go so well. I never want to have to do that again. I don't want you to hurt me again." Brooke knew she had to say it, he had been so open about his feelings with her.

"I don't want to hurt you again. Like I said, all I can is prove that to you. I can say it up and down but those are only words, let me prove it to you. Things will be different this time."

"They have to be. I want use to take things slower this time. I think that last time we jumped into bed too soon, our relationship didn't have enough substance. I want use to talk to each other and go out and do stuff together." Brooke wanted Lucas to know that it wouldn't just be about sex this time.

"That sounds great to me, we will take it slow. We will really spend time getting to know each other. I am glad that that is what you want, that is how I want to do it too. I don't want to make the same mistakes again." Lucas was relieved to hear her say that she wanted to try it again.

"And Peyton, I need you to swear to me that she is out of the picture." Brooke hated to even bring her up, but she couldn't pretend that what happened never happened.

"Totally and completely out of the picture, I promise. I will not cheat on you this time Brooke, not with Peyton, not with anyone. I won't do that again. That part I can swear to you. Everything else is going to have to just develop between us, the trust and all that, but I need you do hear me say this and believe it. I will not cheat on you again Brooke." As he said this he turned Brooke towards him, he looked her right in the eyes as he said it.

"I believe you Lucas. And I promise to let the past be in the past. I want to start this fresh." Brooke knew that she was taking a leap of faith, but she knew with all of her heart that it was the right thing to do.

"Well, all that being said. Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night Brooke?"

"That sounds perfect. I will be there."

With a smile Lucas held out his hand, "Until then, I would love nothing more than to walk you home." And right there, underneath the streetlights, at 4:30 in the morning, Brooke cupped Lucas' chin in her hands and softly kissed his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- First Date

As Lucas walked towards Brooke's house he had to keep pinching himself to be sure that it wasn't all a dream. He had been waiting for this for so long and he couldn't believe that it had finally happened. Lucas wasn't normally one to take risks like the night he showed up at Brooke's, but so far it was looking like risk taking turned out pretty nicely for him. Joining the basketball team had been a huge risk but look at everything it had brought to his life, new friends, a closeness with his brother, and of course Brooke. Brooke had made his life better from the moment she showed up naked in his back seat. There was always something about her that made him happy, he just hated that it took him so long to realize.

Brooke tried on what seemed like the hundredth shirt in a row. She wanted to look absolutely perfect tonight and it seemed as though nothing was working for her. Then she remembered something and grabbed towards the back of her closet. She pulled out the red dress. The dress she had worn the night at TRIC after her and Lucas had returned from visiting Haley in New York. When Lucas saw her in that dress he looked at her as though she was the only girl in the room. She knew that the dress was perfect, and she couldn't wait for him to look at her that way again. Brushing her hair a few last times she reached for the finishing touch, her bright red lipstick that matched perfectly with the dress. Walking to her closet she searched around for her favorite black strappy sandals. Just as she finished buckling them she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Wow." That was all Lucas could think of when he saw Brooke standing before him in that red dress. That dress that was not only the perfect color on Brooke, but it hugged everyone of her curves perfectly. She smiled and it snapped him back into reality, he handed her the single red rose he had brought for her.

"Well, by the look I would say that my dress did just the trick." Brooke did a little spin, "You like?"

"Uh huh." It was all he could muster. Pulling himself together he finally found his words, "You look beautiful Brooke, just perfect."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Brooke wasn't positive but she was pretty sure that his black pinstripe shirt was the same one that he had had on that same night at TRIC, that night she wore the dress, what a coincidence. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I am hurting a little on the cash flow now a days so I considered taking you to the café, but then I figured that that was probably the last thing you would want to do on our first date, seeing as how my mom would be there and all. So, I came up with something better. But it is a surprise."

"Sounds good, should I drive?"

"Actually, it is a gorgeous night, I thought that maybe we could walk." He looked down at her feet, seeing her high heels he figured she would object.

"Sounds good to me. Let me just grab a sweater." Brooke walked towards her closet and pulled out a black sweater. As she wrapped it around herself she thought of how only a few nights ago the situation in her room was quite different from the situation now. And, as Lucas held out his hand for her to take she knew that she had made every decision she made had been right. Lucas meant it when he said it, he loved her.

ooooOoooo

Walking towards the beach Brooke noticed a blanket set up with a basket in the middle. "Lucas, did you set up a picnic for us?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. I couldn't think of a more beautiful location for us to have our first date." Lucas take a seat on the blanket and Brooke followed. He started to open the picnic basket, he first pulled out some sparkling grape juice. "I was going to get champagne but my mom found my fake ID a little while back and the grounding was so severe I haven't even considered getting another one."

"Aw, this is fine. Let me know when you are ready though, I'll make you another ID, then we can go shoot some more pool together. So, what are we eating?"

"Well, this is where the cash flow problem comes into play again. I have food from my mom's café. I figured that if I set the mood just right it wouldn't matter that the food was." Lucas looked towards her hopefully.

"We could be sitting here eating dirt and I would be just as happy. This is beautiful Luke, thank you so much. Now lets eat, I am starving."

"First, I wanted to have a little toast." Lucas pulled out two red paper cups.

"Cash flow thing again?" Brooke asked, Lucas nodded sheepishly in response. "Hey, at least they match my dress."

"That they do." Lucas poured sparkling grape juice into each of their glasses. Then he raised his glass to hers, "To second chances."

"Yes, to second chances." They each took a drink of their juice and Brooke giggled a little bit, "The bubbles tickle my nose."

ooooOoooo

"So, how was you dinner?" Lucas asked after they had been done for a little while, they had just been sitting next to each other staring out at the ocean.

"It was great, thanks for this Lucas. It has been the perfect night. I am glad that we decided to do this." Brooke turned towards him. "I am sorry that I was so apprehensive, and honestly I still am a little bit. I am really glad that you are okay with my wanting to take things slow."

"If that is what you need, then that is what I will give you. We are going to do it right this time Brooke, I promise. Slow and steady wins the race right?"

"Right. So, honestly, did Nathan tell you what we talked about at the river court?" Brooke figured that nothing she had said had stayed between Brooke and Nathan.

"Actually, I haven't really talked to him. He did call to say that he saw you there, but he didn't say anything else. He was kind of, um, interrupted?" Lucas started to blush.

"Interrupted? What do you mean?"

"I kind of heard Haley yelling something in the background, something about him joining her in the bedroom." Lucas looked at Brooke, she was laughing, "What?"

"He took my advice just like I took his. I told him to go and have some hot make up sex, it sounds like that is just what he did."

"Come on Brooke, that is Hales you are talking about. She doesn't have hot sex." Lucas had a look on his face that screamed 'ew.'

"Oh yes she does. I mean, look at her husband. He is a Scoot boy, face it, you boys are hot. Thankfully, I got the better looking of the two brothers." Brooke loved teasing Lucas.

"Yes you definitely did. I am actually glad that you guys talked. Things are different now with me and Nathan, different than they were when we dated before. I want the two of you to be close, he is a really important part of my life."

"I know that. Nathan and I have never really had issues, well except for this one thing I did that kind of messed things up with Haley, but I fixed it so that kind of doesn't count. Anyways, we have never not gotten along but we have never really been that close. But obviously we will spend time with him and Haley so I know that Nathan and my friendship will grow." Brooke was actually excited to have another couple to hang out with this time. Looking towards Lucas, Brooke realized it as time to break this seriousness. "I wonder how cold the water is?"

"I would imagine pretty cold." Lucas looked at Brooke as though she was crazy.

"Well, why don't we go and find out." Brooke hopped to her feet and strolled down to the water. Just as she got in close enough to get her feet wet Lucas ran up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her in the air. "Lucas, don't you dare."

Lucas swung her around a few more times and then put her down. "You're right, that would be too mean. But, this wouldn't be." He bent down and splashed water towards her.

"Two can play at this game." She bent down and splashed him back. Before they knew it, both of them were pretty much drenched. Brooke stood up and shivered.

"I didn't mean to make you cold. Here, I have an extra blanket. Let's get you warmed up and then get you home."

He led her up towards the blanket and picked up a folded up blanket that was under the picnic basket, he draped it over her shoulders and rubbed her arms. She looked up into his eyes and he bent down and kissed her.

"Well there Mr. Scott, we sure have a thing for these moonlight kisses. It really is pretty romantic." She wrapped her arms up around his neck and pulled him down closer, then, standing on her tip toes she kissed him back, in the moonlight, fully aware of the butterflies in her stomach and the weakening in her knees. Right then, she knew that it was all going to be okay this time around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I haven't forgotten about it, I am just having a hard time figuring out what I want to do with it. If anyone has any suggestions or something they would like to see happen please e-mail me and let me know. By the beginning of next week I hope to have it figured out and have some new chapter for all of you guys. I really appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten, I promise that I will not stop this story anytime soon, I just need a little nudge in the right direction. While you are waiting I would love it if you checked my new story Forever Together. It is an AU Naley and I promise, for any Naley skeptics out there, it is a very different Naley story. So take a few minutes and check it out, let me know what you think. And as always, thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay in new chapters. I was having a really hard time figuring out what to do with this story. I decided that I am going to use things that happened in the show because they obviously would have been different situations since Brooke and Lucas are not back together. I am going to try and keep with the time sequence of the show, the order that things happened. I will only pull from the show things that I want to use, so I won't be rewriting the show with my own ideas, just grabbing things from it. So, now, the drama unfolds. Enjoy!

Chapter 7- Secrets

Brooke strolled up to Lucas' locker after school. It had been another long and boring day of classes for Brooke. She hated school, it was so pointless. The worst part, now that her parents were broke she really needed to start paying attention and getting better grades so that she could get into college without her parents money to pay her way in.

"Hey there boyfriend." Brooke gave her usual greeting when she walked up behind Lucas.

"Hey there yourself." Lucas smiled and leaned down to kiss Brooke. "How was your day?"

"Terrible and boring, as most school days are. But now all of that terribleness is done for the day, so let's go and do something fun, what do you say?"

"Unfortunately I have to say no, I am kind of grounded." Lucas gave Brooke a tight lipped smiled.

"Grounded for what? As far as I can tell you have been on your best behavior lately." Brooke winked at him.

"Just a little fight I am having with my mother, it is no big deal, I won't be grounded for too long. I promise, my first night as a free man goes all to you." Lucas knew that he should tell Brooke exactly what they were fighting about, but things were going so well, he didn't want to ruin it.

"Well, in that case, I just might go and see what my favorite Tutorwife is up to this afternoon. We haven't hung out in while." Brooke leaned towards Lucas and started to kiss him, the passion started to grow between the two and Lucas pulled away, a little embarrassed that there were tons of people walking past them. Brooke caught on to this, "No big deal, I'll kiss you later." Brooke started to walk away, she looked back over her shoulder, "Bye boyfriend."

Lucas wondered how Brooke did it. How she always managed to be sexy. She could turn two simple words like 'bye boyfriend' into something amazingly sexy. That girl certainly had some talent. Lucas glanced down at his watch and realized he had better hurry up and get home, the last thing he wanted to do was make his mother even angrier.

ooooOoooo

"Brooke, hey, this is a surprise." Haley exclaimed as she opened the door, she hadn't been expecting Brooke.

"Yeah well Lucas couldn't do anything so I figured I would stop by and see what you were up to." Brooke pushed past Haley and took a seat on the couch.

"I see how it is, Lucas is busy so I am your last resort?" Haley teased as she walked towards the fridge, "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. So let's do something fun, this whole Lucas being grounded right after we got together thing is driving me nuts. We have do something to get my mind off of it." Brooke was pretty disappointed, she had been looking forward to making up for lost time with Lucas.

"Yeah well you might want to get used to is, Karen is pretty upset about Lucas not telling her about the HCM thing. I was there when she stormed into his room, and trust me, there were flames shooting out of her ears. I mean obviously she has reason to be upset, he didn't tell her that he might have something that could kill him." Haley remembered the scene in Lucas' bedroom, she had seen Karen get mad at Lucas and yell at him quite a few times through the years, but this was a whole new level of mad.

"Wait, hold on there one minute, what HC whatever thing? It could kill him, what are you talking about Haley?" Brooke's eyes had gotten really wide, apparently there was already something that Lucas was keeping from Brooke.

"Oh, I figured he told you why he was grounded. He is going to kill me for telling you." Haley was biting her lip, it was clear that she knew she had let something pretty big slip.

"Oh trust me, he won't kill you because I am going to kill him first. Sorry Tutorwife, we are going to have to hang out some other time, I have some yelling to go and do." With that Brooke stormed out of the apartment. Haley went to the window and watched Brooke pull of out the parking lot and speed away. She knew that there would be a very unhappy phone call from Lucas coming soon.

ooooOoooo

Lucas was sitting on his bed lost in his book when he thought her heard a car door slam outside. Thinking nothing of it he continued on with his reading. Second later the door to his room flew open and in walked a very unhappy Brooke.

"You want to hear about my afternoon? I know you do so I'll tell you. I am over at Haley's and she is telling me about how you are grounded because you have MCH or some crap like that, and apparently it can kill you. And it seems that that has something to do with the reason your mother grounded you, and oh yeah, it also seems as though you have been keeping something really important from me." Brooke just stood there, with her arms crossed in front of her, staring at Lucas waiting for a response.

"Okay, let me just tell you my side of the story. Why don't you sit down?" Lucas motioned to the spot besides him on the bed.

"Haven't you learned by now that when I am pissed off like this it really isn't a good time to tell me what to do? I absolutely will not sit down! I want to stand and I want you to start explaining." Brooke tapped her foot as to urge Lucas on.

"Fine. Okay, I'll go from the beginning. When Dan had his heart attack they diagnosed him with having a disease called HCM. It is a heart condition and it is genetic. Nathan found out about this, and that the chances of us having it was like 50/50. So he planned that trip to Charlotte to see the Bobcats play, and then the next morning we were going to go and get heart tests done to see if we had it, it was this free screening for athletes." Lucas paused and looked towards Brooke.

"I am not getting what makes your mom quite so mad yet so keep going." Brooke's anger seemed to subside a little as she sat down next to Lucas on the bed, she looked at him, "I am sitting because I want to, not because you told me to, just to clear up any confusion."

"Well I didn't get the test and I didn't tell my mom about Dan having HCM and it being hereditary and me not taking the test. Nathan told my mom about it because he thought that I should have taken the test."

"Why didn't you take it?" The anger had been erased from Brooke's face and been replaced with a look of sheer concern for her boyfriend.

"I don't want to know Brooke. When I had my accident I swore that I was going to live every day to the fullest. If I have HCM and that numbers my days, I don't want to know, I just want to keep on living as long as I can and enjoy each and everyday. Is that so hard to understand?" Lucas looked towards Brooke, "Really, do you get that?"

"Of course I understand that. But this HCM, is there a cure for it?"

"It can be controlled, but it could mean the end of basketball for me, and basketball is too important to me. Without basketball I wouldn't be living my life to the fullest." Lucas knew that this wasn't going to go over well.

"So you are saying that you would rather run around throwing a ball into a hoop and risk dying than quitting basketball and knowing that that prolongs your life, the life that you can spend with people like, oh I don't know, your mother, your brother, me?"

"This is an easy choice for me Brooke. I just don't want to know. I am not saying that that makes any of you less important to me, I am just saying that I don't want to know. I don't want to know that I have it and have that put a damper on my life, I just can't let that happen."

"Wow, that is pretty selfish. I can see why your mom grounded you. God Lucas, don't you get it? We only care about you, you have to know, you have to take that test." Brooke pleaded with Lucas.

"I don't want to and I won't. That's the end of it." Lucas looked towards Brooke, expecting another outburst.

"Fine, then listen clearly to what I am about to say, I don't want you to get confused or anything." Brooke walked towards the door and opened it, "You don't want to take the test? Then I don't want to be your girlfriend. Seriously, take the test, until then, we are done." With that Brooke walked out, slamming the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I hope you like this chapter. It is two-fold, I want to develop the relationship between Lucas and Haley a little more, but I also want to use that to change part of OTH that I really hated. So, I am definitely taking some liberties. Enjoy! I also wanted to thank **Gooseless** for taking the time to read and review this story, she is one of my favorite writers on here so I really appreciated it. Everyone else who reads and reviews, thank you all so much, I really appreciate the reviews!

Chapter 8- Owning Up

"Lucas, what's up?" Haley asked as she opened the door to her and Nathan's apartment. Her best friend was standing there looking all sorts of confused. Haley was pretty sure that he was about to yell at her for letting Brooke know about the HCM.

"As you probably know, Brooke found out about the HCM." Lucas raised an eyebrow at Haley and then walked past her into the apartment. "To say the least, she is pretty pissed off. She told me that until I took the test we were done."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well at first I was going to stand by my pride and try and convince myself that I was right and Brooke was wrong, that I didn't need to take the test. But then I realized that I had to fight like hell to get Brooke back, and I would be stupid to walk way from that because of my pride. So I am going to suck it up, swallow my pride and take the test. That is where you come in?" Lucas glanced over to Haley, he knew that she would be so happy he wasn't mad at her for letting out the secret that she would probably do whatever he asked.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Take a road trip with me. I have to go to Charlotte to take the test, otherwise it will cost like $1000. It won't be free there, they only do the free testing once a month, but it will be really cheap still since I am an athlete. I figured that we could make a day of it, take the road trip, I will take the test, then we can go and check out Charlotte a little bit. If you want we can stay the night there, but I understand if you don't want to be away from Nathan." Lucas hoped she would agree, they hadn't had time together alone in a really long time.

"That sounds good. I don't know about staying overnight, because I would miss Nathan a lot, but we could head back late, really have a whole day up there. As long as I am back to sleep next to him I will be okay." Haley was already excited, she knew that it would be a lot of fun, her and Lucas always had fun. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow? The testing is only on Saturdays."

"Aw, Lucas. I was so excited to go to TRIC tomorrow night, Peyton got the Wreckers." Haley looked towards Lucas, "But I suppose that for you, and for your health, I can skip it. Let's go to Charlotte."

"Great. One more thing, can we not tell Brooke? I want to surprise her once I have the results, I would rather have her mad at me while I wait for the results then have her forgive me and have to wait with me. I don't want to put her through that." Lucas had already freaked her out enough, what was a few more days of her being angry?

"I won't say anything, well to anyone besides Nathan that is." Haley paused for a second, "I am glad you are doing this Lucas, not just for yourself and for you and Brooke, but for me too. I just hope that you will be okay like Nathan is."

Lucas figured that that wasn't really the time to tell her about the 50/50 chance that either him or Nathan would have it. It didn't really matter, all that mattered were the results. "Okay, well, I will be over to get you first thing in the morning, say 7?"

"Sure, I am always up early anyways. I will see you then."

Lucas stood up to let himself out, he had other stuff to take care of that day.

ooooOoooo

"Hey Jules, is my mom here?" Lucas had gone to the café to look for his mother but she hadn't been there, Deb had suggested that maybe she was at TRIC, so Lucas had headed over there. When he walked in he saw his Uncle Keith's girlfriend, Jules, standing behind the bar.

"Yeah, she is around here somewhere. While your waiting how about you quiz me on my drinks? Keith has been trying to help me learn all the different drinks, why don't you test my skills?"

"Sure, how about a Long Island Iced Tea?"

"You couldn't have said a Screwdriver could you?" Just then Jules cell phone rang, she was on the other side of the bar so she looked towards Lucas, "Can you toss me that?"

Lucas picked up the phone and noticed that is said Dan Scott on the Caller ID. "Sure." He looked at her curiously and tossed her the phone. She picked it up and walked away to answer it. As she did Lucas' mom walked up behind him.

"I thought you were grounded?" Karen asked begrudgingly.

"I know, I came to tell you that I am going to take the test tomorrow. Haley and I are making a day of it." Lucas tried to focus on his mom, but he was still a little confused as to why Dan was calling Jules. "So you got your wish. Can the grounding be over now?"

"Lucas, I am so happy." She reached out and hugged her son, "Yes, the grounding is over."

"Good, it was really starting to suck. I guess I will head out then, do something fun for the first time in over a week." Lucas teased his mother.

"Sure, just bring in a couple of boxes for me?" Karen nodded to a stack of boxes by the delivery door.

"No problem." Lucas strolled over and picked up the boxes. As much as he was dreading the test and the results he felt good because he knew that it was making his mom and Brooke happy.

ooooOoooo

"So how about I am so bummed that I can't go and watch the Wreckers with Lucas tomorrow night?" Brooke was pouting over at Peyton's.

"You can, you are the one choosing to react this way."

"I know, but it seems like the only thing I can do. I can't let him just not get the test, he can't risk his life like that. I have to stick to my guns on this one . I guess it will also help me find out how much he cares about me. If he is going to walk away this easily then I guess it just isn't meant to be." Brooke had a sullen look on her face. She really hoped that that wasn't going to be the outcome. She hoped that he would just take the stupid test and they could get back to it.

"It is a big thing, but give him a chance. I am sure he will do the right thing. You are important to him, really important. You know that. Just be patient, this is a lot for him to deal with." Peyton had to give Brooke credit, she didn't always stick to her volitions, she was impressed that she was doing it now, especially when it came to Lucas.

"I know, I am trying to be. Tomorrow night won't suck that bad, I will be there with you P. Sawyer, that is good enough for me." Brooke sighed.

"Thanks, glad to know I am good enough for you."

"That came out wrong, that wasn't what I meant. I love you like the sister I never had. Remember hoes over bros." Brooke held out her fist.

"Buds over studs." Peyton said as she hit her fist against Brooke's, she knew the girl would be just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **This chapter is just going to delve deeper into the Laley friendship. It will also take care of something that I hated that happened on OTH. I promise, next chapter all the Brucas will return. Don't be shy with those reviews!

Chapter 9- The Best of Friends

"I really appreciate you coming with me." Lucas and Haley had been on the road for about an hour, they had been enjoying their time together, catching up on events in one another's lives.

"No problem buddy, it has been fun. I am just glad that you are taking this test." Haley knew she was fortunate that Nathan tested negative for HCM, she just hoped that she would get lucky again and that her best friend would test negative as well. "And don't worry, I didn't tell Brooke."

"I appreciate that. I really do, I just want to tell her once I know the results. Did you talk to her at all before we left?"

"Nope, but Peyton did. They are planning to go to TRIC tonight to see the Wreckres, so that should take her mind off of things." Haley was still a little disappointed that she had to miss seeing the Wreckers, Michelle Branch was one of her idols.

"Good, I hoped she wouldn't sit around and mope, you know how she can be." Lucas decided that now was a pretty good time to talk to Haley about her and Nathan. "So Hales, how are things with you and Nathan?"

"They are good. It was a little rough there for a while, I won't lie. But things are really getting back on track." Haley bit her lip wondering whether or not she should continue, "I don't know if he told you about what happened with Chris?"

"The kiss? Yeah, he did tell me. He was pretty upset, but I think more than anything he was glad you told him, that you were up front about it."

"Yeah, it was hard though, but it was the right thing to do. Luke, it won't happen again. I can promise you that, I promised Nathan that. Nathan was my first everything you know that, but then Chris walked in and kind of confused me. Kissing him though, that made me realize that Nathan really is it for me. The kiss just didn't feel right, it didn't make me feel half of what I feel when I kiss Nathan." Haley looked towards Lucas, hoping to see some kind of comprehension on his face.

"I am just glad you told him, and glad that he could look past it. Once you start the secrets you just never stop. I learned that the hard way. Look at what it put me through Hales, I didn't think Brooke would take me back. With her, it was way too many secrets."

"I know, I am so glad that you guys could work through it. You really are good for each other." Haley looked over at Lucas and laughed a little bit.

"What's so funny Haley?" Lucas looked curiously over at Haley.

"I am just remembering back to the days when it was you and me against the world. It feels as though it was ages ago but it really wasn't."

"I know, it does feel like it was forever ago. But no matter what Haley, no matter how many people come into our lives, you and I will always be best friends, always. I can promise you that."

"I can promise you that too Luke. No matter what else changes, you will be a constant in my life, and I will be one in yours."

ooooOoooo

"Hey Blondie." Peyton heard as she walked back into the dressing room area, the voice sounded oddly familiar and gave her an immediate sinking feeling in her stomach. "Chris?"

"That's right Blondie. Chris Keller is back to play at this little club of yours."

"How is that possible?" Peyton said a prayer right then and there, thanking god that Haley wasn't there.

"I am opening for the Wreckers. Isn't it a small world? Where is our friend Haley?" Chris looked towards Peyton.

"She won't be here tonight. She is away for the night with a friend. I couldn't be happier about that." Peyton gathered up all her courage, "I know about the kiss Chris. And that was low, really low. You knew that she is married and you kissed her anyways."

"Yeah well it takes to tango. She certainly wasn't fending me off." Chris winked at Peyton.

"Whatever. Obviously I wasn't there. But I was there when Haley was trying to deal with the guilt about what happened. She told Nathan, and you know what? They are going to be just fine. And while Haley might not be here tonight, but Nathan will, and if I was you, I would just rethink your little decision to open, because I can guarantee that if he sees you he will beat your ass." Peyton turned towards the door, "But that is your chance to take."

Chris sat there thinking for a minute. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Nathan could really do some damage to him, that guy really had a thing for Haley. Chris knew that Blondie out there didn't know it, but Chris had come to Tree Hill hoping that he could convince Haley to come on tour with him. He had convinced Michelle Branch that Haley was worth the shot, all Chris had to do was convince Haley of that, but now he wouldn't be able to that. She wouldn't be there tonight. With that in mind Chris knew that him coming to Tree Hill had been pointless. There wasn't anything there for him. He had tried to play for this same crowd and had had no luck. So with that, he headed towards Michelle's dressing room, playing for an unappreciative crowd wasn't worth the beating he would then get from Nathan. He would climb back on his tour bus and count the minutes until the Wreckers were done playing and Chris could get far away from Tree Hill and never look back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10- Confessions

"What do you want?" Brooke asked as she opened her bedroom door and saw Lucas standing on the other side.

"I took the test." Lucas handed her a piece of paper.

"Oh, boyfriend, the results were negative, I am so happy." She leapt into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to take the test?"

"I didn't want to tell you and then put you through the angst of waiting for the results with me. I figured that it would be better to let you continue being mad at me for a few more days and then I could tell you that not only I took the test, but that I also had the results." Lucas looked towards Brooke and as he spoke her face softened.

"Good enough reason for me. Why don't you come in?" Brooke stood back allowing Lucas to walk in front of her. "How have things been these past few days?"

"Fine, same old. Haley went with me to Charlotte to take the test, so that was fun. Some bonding time, we hadn't had any of that in a while." Lucas worried for a second that Brooke would be jealous that Haley went on the trip with Lucas, but her face didn't show it if she was. "How were things in Tree Hill while I was gone?"

"Well, I went to TRIC with Peyton to see the Wreckers, who absolutely rocked by the way. And you won't believe this, but Chris was supposed to open for them. Peyton said she threatened him, telling him that if Nathan saw him he would beat his ass. Chris heard it and left, so he is gone. I am pretty sure he is gone for good. Peyton said that he looked pretty freaked out."

"Yeah, Nathan can be pretty scary." Lucas knew first hand that his little brother packed quite a punch. Lucas had been on the receiving end of that punch quite a few times.

"It all looks like it worked out for the best." Brooke looked at Lucas again, "Is something going on? You look a little out of it."

"Well, I might as well tell you this now." Lucas paused for a minute, knowing that he had no idea what kind of reaction this new would bring. "I am going to be moving in with Dan."

"What? Why? You hate him." Brooke looked shocked.

"He is recovering from the heart attack and needs help with the rehab. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy Brooke, maybe he is changing." Lucas tried to sound convincing.

"You are going to have to do better than that Lucas. Dan Scott is the devil, both you and I know that. I know that there is more to it than that." Brooke looked towards Lucas and could tell that there was more to it, "Remember, no secrets this time. We are going to do this right. So spill, what is really going on?"

"Okay, I will tell you but you cannot tell anyone. Not even Peyton, promise?" Lucas looked towards Brooke and she nodded, confirming that she would keep his secret. "This is pretty messed up. You know Jules, Keith's girlfriend? Well it seems that Keith slept with Deb a little while back. So Dan is paying Jules to make Keith fall in love with her, and then break his heart."

"What? I told you he is the devil." Brooke shook her head.

"It worked, Keith has fallen in love with Jules. But Jules told me that she really fell in love with him. So I let Dan know that I knew this secret, hoping to convince him to let it all be, to let Keith and Jules be happy together. Well, he said that the only way he would do that is if I moved in with him, so I am. Keith deserves to be happy, after all the heartache my mom caused him. I just want him to be happy, and if I can do something about it I will, so I am sucking it up."

"Wow. That is nuts. What did you tell your mom?" Brooke knew that Karen wouldn't let her pride and joy go easily.

"The same thing I told you, maybe he has changed, all that. I don't think that she believes me any more than you did, but I have to stick to my story. I can't let my mom know because she won't stand for it, she will cause more trouble that Keith just doesn't need."

"I guess if we are looking for a bright side, besides Keith's happiness. At least the devil's lair is nice and big, you will definitely be living the life." Brooke thought for a minute, "How long do you have to live there?"

"I don't know, until Dan says I guess. I don't like this either, but for some reason Dan has a soft spot when it comes to me. I have to try and use that advantage as best I can to protect my friends and family from him. If I am living there hopefully I can catch on to any new plans and ideas he dreams up and hopefully talk him out of it. He has done enough bad things to the people I love, I won't see it continue." Lucas took Brooke's hand. "I also couldn't take the risk of him being disappointed in me not living with him and risking him trying to do something to you. He knows that you are back in my life and how happy I am about it, I just couldn't take the chance of him lashing out and doing something to you. This way I know that both you and Keith are safe."

"It seems unreal that he such a bad person, I mean look at you, sure you make mistakes but you are such a good person. Even Nathan, deep down he really is a good person, and we all know that now. How is it that such good people could have the devil as their father?"

"I know, it is crazy. I don't know what makes him that way. I think that it hasn't always been like this, because my mother wouldn't have ever dated him if he was. I don't know if something happened to make him this way or if it just happened, but whatever caused it I hate it. I hate that you can sit there and call my father the devil and I completely agree with you. At least now I am doing something, I am not just sitting back and letting him hurt the people I love." Lucas had thought about it a lot, this was the only way, the only way to cause the least hurt.

"Well, just don't be offended if I don't want to spend a lot of time over there."

"Makes sense to me, we can just spend all of our time here, that is fine with me. After all, your parents are never home so we always have our privacy." Lucas leaned in towards Brooke.

"Speaking of that, why don't we make good use of that now?" Brooke leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Lucas.

"Why don't we?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Thanks to all who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it. I had thought about continuing right on with some drama but I figured that I had to have some kind of romance, rather than all the drama, so here it is, a nice romantic chapter, the way I wish things could have been. I love being a writer and making stuff happen the way I want it!

Chapter 11- Love Is In the Air

"Hi boyfriend, like my dress?" Brooke asked as Lucas walked into her room. She did a little spin and then put her hands on her hips expectantly.

"I love it. You look great Brooke." Lucas loved it when got all dressed up. She was wearing a sparkly dress that just lit her whole persona up. And her hair was curled, Lucas loved it like that. It made her look softer, took away that hard exterior she was always putting up.

"Thanks Luke, now don't feel shy about telling me that throughout the day if you feel the need." Brooke walked over to Lucas and pointed to her cheek, "I just put on lip gloss, I don't want it to rub off."

Taking the hint Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke on the cheek and then again on the forehead. "Are you ready to go? I promised Keith that I would get there early."

"Yep, just let me grab my purse." She did and the two headed out to Lucas' car. "This care, definitely a perk of living with the devil. We will look so hot driving up in this."

"You would look hot even if you pulled up on a tricycle."

"Now that is why we get along to well." Brooke clapped her hands together, "I just love weddings. I am so excited for Keith and Jules."

"So am I. Keith is so happy. It is great."

"How is your mom dealing with all of this." Brooke knew about their past, she knew that there had been a lot of feeling between Lucas' mother and uncle.

"She seems to be doing okay. Honestly, since I moved out, her hatred for Dan has been the only thing on her mind." Lucas hating hurting his mom, but knew he had to do it to save Keith. Keith really deserved this, really deserved to be happy for once. He had sacrificed so much throughout the years, always living in the shadow of Dan. Lucas wouldn't sit back and let Dan interfere in Keith's life anymore.

"I just hope that it all goes well. That any secrets that might be out there stay out there."

"I always wonder if I am making the right decision, or if I should tell Keith." Lucas constantly wondering whether or not he was doing the right thing. He hated lying to his uncle like this. What kind of best man did that? But it seemed as though it was the right thing to do.

"You have a good heart Lucas, you always end up doing the right thing. Look, you got me back." Brooke laughed a little. "But seriously, if you think you should tell him, there is still time." Brooke reached over to Lucas and took his hand, "Just do what your heart tells you."

The two rode the rest of the way in silence, Brooke knew that Lucas was busy thinking and she knew he needed the silence. He had a big decision to make.

As soon as they pulled up to the church Lucas sprung from the car. He went over and opened Brooke's door, helping her out, and then began leading her into the church. When they got inside he led her to the last pew and sat her down.

"I know what I have to do Brooke, if you don't mind waiting for me here I am going to go and find Keith."

"I will be fine. Go." Brooke looked up and Lucas and nodded.

Lucas leaned down to kiss her, "Oops not the lips, sorry Cheery, I forgot." Lucas redirected himself to her forehead. "I will be back soon."

Lucas took off to find Keith. After a few minutes of frantic searching he found him in the reception hall.

"Keith, my man, how are you holding up?" Lucas walked over and slapped Keith a high five.

"Good Luke, thanks. I'm just a little nervous. It's weird though, I know that it is right, me marrying her. Just like you knew that you and Brooke getting back together was right. How is all that? Is she here?"

Lucas could tell that Keith wanted to change the subject away from his anxiety. "We are doing really good. She is here, waiting for me out in the church. She is just amazing man. Everything she says and does amazes me."

"Brooke does seem like quit a girl. I remember the first day I met her, that morning at her house. It was obvious to me from that minute how much she cared about you. I am glad you guys could work things out."

"Yeah, well, that was all about me owning up to what I did, to all of the stuff I did wrong. Once I did that I think she knew that I was serious, and that I really wanted her to trust me. From there I just had to keep proving how important she was to me, how I didn't want to lose her." Lucas laughed out loud as he thought about the times she stormed into his room and yelled at him. "It wasn't always easy but I fought for her."

"Well you guys definitely deserve each other. She really is great girl."

"Yeah she is, she has the best heart of anyone I know." Lucas said that with all the sincerity of the world, he had yet to meet someone who cared about others as much as Brooke. Even when she pretended to be all stuck up in her "cheerleader mode," as Lucas thought of it, it was just an act. That wasn't the real her.

"Well, then you are even more perfect for each other than I thought then, because you, Lucas, have the best heart of anyone _I _know." Keith put his hand on Lucas' shoulder as he said it. "You really do. You have grown into this amazing man, I am so proud that I have been able to be there for the growing up."

With that last comment Lucas felt stricken with guilt, if Keith thought that Lucas had the best heart of anyone he knew Lucas owed it to him to be honest. He had no idea how it would all work out, but he knew what he had to do. "Keith, I have to tell you something, and you aren't going to like it, but I have to tell you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12- Confessions

"What's going on Lucas?" Keith looked puzzled. He had seen Lucas look so serious only a few times before.

"You might want to sit down for this." Lucas gestured to a some nearby chairs, both Keith and Lucas sat down. "I found something out a little while ago, and while it probably would have been better for me to have told you back then, I didn't and I'm sorry, but I have to tell you now."

"Lucas, you can tell me anything, you know that."

Lucas sat silent for a few minutes, wondering the best way to approach this. Finally, he decided that just spitting it out was the only way to go. "Dan hired Jules to fall in love with you and then break your heart. His plan didn't work though because Jules fell in love with you." Lucas looked over at Keith to see his reaction.

Keith was just sitting there, with his mouth open in shock. Minutes passed where an awkward silence hung in the air. After what seemed like forever Keith sprung up from his chair, "While I could be angry that you didn't tell me sooner than what, an hour before my wedding, I know that it was hard for you to tell me and I appreciated you finally doing so. But right now, I have to go and find Jules, she is the only one that can explain this." With that Keith fled the room.

Keith searched up and down, throughout the gigantic church, looking for his bride. His search was fruitless on the first floor so he continued upstairs. He frantically opened the door to each little room. Finally he found her.

"Keith, don't know you know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Jules started to tease but then noticed the look of grave seriousness on her fiancée's face.

"Don't you know that it is bad luck to marry someone because their brother is paying them to do it?"

A look of horror crossed Jules' face. "What are you talking about Keith?"

"Lucas told me Jules, told me that Dan paid you to make me fall in love with you, and then break my heart. Is this true?"

"Just hear me out Keith. I had hit rock bottom, I was in a bad relationship and needed to get out, but I was broke. It was bad Keith, I was being physically abused. I couldn't stay, but without money I couldn't go. So, I put an ad in the paper saying that I would do anything legal for money. Well, Dan saw it and called me, saying that he would pay me a very large sum of money to do something for him. He saved my life Keith, paid for my house and all my bills, gave me money to live on. At the time it seemed so easy, make you fall in love with me. Of course I could do that. But then something happened. I fell in love with you for real. I do love you Keith, you have to believe me." Tears were streaming down Jules' face. She was practically pleading with Keith to believe her.

"Say we do this, say we get married, what happens then? I don't really know anything about you." Keith was still struggling to apprehend all of this news.

"I say the first thing we do is cut off all of my ties with Dan. It will be hard, I will be broke, I obviously don't make much at the bar, but as long as I am with you, that is all that matters. It really is Keith, you are the one for me. I just wish that it hadn't happened under these circumstances."

"I won't lie to you Jules, marrying someone that I am coming to realize I don't even know scares me." Keith stepped closer to Jules and took her hands. "But walking away from you because of Dan scares me even more. If you swear to it that you will tell me everything, and the truth about everything, then I saw we do this. Because as it stands, I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to begin having to imagine it."

"Nothing would make me happier. And I swear to you, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I will never lie to you again, I will never hide anything from you again. I promise. You have to know, I wanted to tell you all of this, I have wanted to tell you all this for so long, but I was so scared I would lose you. I just didn't know what to do Keith. I am sorry." Jules' tears started to flow down her cheeks once again.

"It's okay, we will get through it, together." Keith wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Now, we both have to ready for a wedding, for our wedding."

"I have some make up touch ups to do." Jules laughed a little.

"You look just perfect to me." Keith looked off into the distance for a moment, "I have something to go and take care of Jules, but I will see you at the altar." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Jules stood there stunned for a minute, but then smiled. It was all out, now her and Keith could start their life together with the truth.

ooooOoooo

Dan heard a car speed into his driveway and come to a screeching halt. Glancing out the window he was shocked to see Keith run from his car up the steps to Dan's beach house. Dan went to the door and opened it just as Keith was about to knock.

"Hey big brother, shouldn't you be getting ready to get married?" Dan asked, playing dumb to the whole situation.

"Yeah I am, I just wanted to let you know that you are uninvited to my wedding." Keith paused for a minute to catch his breath, "I know about all of it Dan, you paying Jules to break my heart. So I don't want you there, ever. I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again. You got that?"

Dan just stood there looking stunned, he wondered how Keith found out. "Fine, then your done. No more job at the dealership for you."

"Ha, you think I need that job? I don't. I would rather be poor and on the streets than ever accept a paycheck signed by you again." Keith turned around and headed back to his car, pausing for a minute he made one last comment, "Listen closely Danny, we are done. This is it, no more. As far as I am concerned you are nobody."

Keith hopped into his car and sped away, leaving Dan standing at his front door stunned.

ooooOoooo

Brooke was sitting there watching the beautiful ceremony unfold, tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks. Jules' vows had been solemn and heartfelt. Keith was about to begin his.

"At a point when I was at my lowest in my life you saved me Jules. You picked me up from the dark and brought me towards the light. Everyday since I met you has been an adventure. You stand here before me absolutely radiant, but not just because of the dress and the hair, but because of your inner beauty. We have all made mistakes, and I want us to look past ours, together. You have been like a guardian angel to me Jules, and I swear to you that I will be there for you every day of our lives."

Brooke reached into her purse for another tissue. She loved weddings. She was mostly glad that this one was still going on. Lucas was really upset about having told Keith the truth, but now Brooke knew that it was the right thing.

After drying her tears Brooke looked up at Lucas, as though he could feel her eyes on him he looked back at her. Brooke felt a flutter in her stomach, as did Lucas. It was right then that Brooke knew Lucas and her were in this for the long haul.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** I don't believe in continuing something that I can't put 100 into. Unfortunately, I can't put 100 into this story anymore. I have way too much going on in my personal life right now to devote the time it deserves. I had thought about just putting it on pause, but the whole reason I started it was so show what would have happened with Brooke and Lucas if that one thing had changed, and, well, I did that. I feel where the last chapter ended is a good stopping point. Put me on author alert though, I will be starting a Brucas future fic as soon as my life clams down and I already have lots of ideas churning for that one. If you want, check out my Naley story, the only story I am going to try to keep going. It is called Forever Together, it is an AU. So guys, thanks for being loyal reader and reviewers and I hope to see you all again when I start my next Brucas.


End file.
